<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Short Tale of Reynemone and Clownlo by commandercrouton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566493">The Short Tale of Reynemone and Clownlo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton'>commandercrouton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clownlo, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Drabble, Honestly I blame my friends for this, Reylo as sea creatures, Reynemone, Reynemone x Clownlo, This is my life now, This is ridiculous and somehow sad?, but fuck I love them, here we are, i made these choices, i said what i said, welp, yep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been an emotional wreck today, and words can't express how much I love my babes in the PL server for making me feel better and distracting me with the craziest talk of reynemone and clownlo while I was trying to take a quiz. </p>
<p>You effing heathens, I stan for you guys so hard &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Drabbles &amp; One-Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Hidden Gems</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Short Tale of Reynemone and Clownlo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts">andabatae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been an emotional wreck today, and words can't express how much I love my babes in the PL server for making me feel better and distracting me with the craziest talk of reynemone and clownlo while I was trying to take a quiz. </p>
<p>You effing heathens, I stan for you guys so hard &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reynemone was a lonely anemone in the sea waiting for someone, <em>anyone</em>, to choose to live inside her. To pick her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The turtle Poe could not for she stung him with her limbs. (And frankly, he was a bit difficult in her opinion.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next, a handsy squid named Finn, tried to lay claim on her, but that is <em>not </em>how anemones work. She was grateful for the storm that ravaged the world above which sent him careening in the waters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she sat, and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanting, lonely, and sad.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoping and patient and yearning for the one day she would find the one for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Days passed, and they slowly turned to weeks, then months. Her lively color somehow drained to a despondent gray color, and she knew at that moment, as the waves gently rocked her back and forth, no one would pick her. She was to be lonely forever. For who would want someone as empty as her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She cried herself to sleep, but the tears washed away in the salty water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At night when the ocean was dark and full of shadows, Reynemone was suddenly awoken by the feeling of something wiggling around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's there?" She asked the ocean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please, I'm sorry for intruding, but a monster is after me and I have nowhere to go." The voice was deep and quiet, yet full of the fear and loneliness she felt all those days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you....inside me?" Her voice was as quiet as the waves gently spraying across the sand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, for you see this is perfect for me. I am injured and have a scar across from my face from the evil barracuda who destroyed my family. I have no one left, and nowhere to hide. Your limbs protect me but will hurt everyone else. Would you mind if I stayed here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope blossomed within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want...to stay with me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence settled between the two, and she waited—for she would wait an eternity for his answer just as she had for her special someone—for the answer she desperately craved. And then—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you would not want me. I am just as damaged as the poor sand dollars littering the sand. Forgive me. I will leave—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, please, don't go! I've been alone for so long. What's your name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clownlo. What's yours?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reynemone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you'll have me, I promise you won't be alone ever again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they never were. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi and support me here - <a href="https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or on <a href="https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>